1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication technology, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for integrating near real-time fault detection capability into an Advanced Process Control (APC) framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive in the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability, and throughput of integrated circuit devices such as microprocessors, memory devices and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably.
These demands by the consumer have resulted in some improvements in the manufacture of semiconductor devices as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such semiconductor devices. Reducing the defects in the manufacture of these devices lowers the cost of the devices themselves. Accordingly, the cost of the final product incorporating these devices is also reduced, thus providing inherent monetary benefits to both the consumer and manufacturer.
Although there has been an improvement in detecting faults associated with semiconductor manufacturing processes, one problem currently plaguing the semiconductor manufacturing industry is the delay in reporting these faults such that corrective measures can be implemented in a more expedient manner. As a result of this delay, several faulty devices are produced, which undesirably increases costs for the manufacturer and consumer.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for fault detection in a manufacturing process. The method comprises receiving operational data from a processing tool related to the manufacture of a processing piece at a first interface, sending the operational data from the first interface to a fault detection unit as the data is received by the first interface, and determining if a fault condition exists with the processing tool at the fault detection unit.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for fault detection in a manufacturing process. The system comprises a processing tool adapted to manufacture a processing piece. A first interface, coupled to the processing tool, is adapted to receive operational data from the processing tool related to the manufacture of the processing piece. A fault detection unit is provided to determine if a fault condition exists with the processing tool. The system further includes a framework adapted to receive the operational data from the first interface, and to send the data to the fault detection unit as the data is received by the first interface.